Peter
Peter, later revealed to be the Alpha Vampire, is the main antagonist of Lost Boys: The Thirst. As a vampire, his blood was used as part of a drug called The Thirst. History Peter's blood created a new brethren of vampires, who were led by a false leader known as DJ X. They kidnapped Peter, intending to drug him, bind him and sacrifice him in order to gain his power. His sister Gwen, who writes romantic Vampire novels (which are likely Twilight parodies), hires help to rescue him. Gwen finds Edgar and Alan Frog (who haven't been together in a long time), as well as Edgar's friend Zoe and their other associates. The new army of Vampires hide Peter in a plane, and eventually hide him in a slaughterhouse on a deserted island. The Frog brothers and their allies find him, but suspect a trap. At the film's climax, they find the Vampires have him at their lair and are preparing to sacrifice him. After a fight, DJ X is killed by a resonate grenade and staked by Edgar (with some help from Alan). However, the half-vampires don't turn back to human like the Frog brothers hoped they would. Peter reveals that Gwen isn't his sister; instead, she is actually his lover. It is also revealed that Peter was actually the true head vampire (which is likely a nod to Max from the first film). Peter then orders the others to kill the Frog brothers, while he kills Gwen. The final fight begins, and Peter gets splashed with water by Edgar, who blesses it (thus making it holy water), which kills Peter in the process (and turning Alan back to normal). Powers & Abilities Peter possessed the common powers of a vampire. * Immortality: ** Accelerated Regeneration: *** Preternatural Durability: * Inhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Leaping: Alpha Abilities His advanced age made him stronger than any other vampire. *''Alpha Command: He could command vampires, even half-vampires, to do whatever he wanted them to do. Weaknesses & Vulnerability Peter possessed the standard weaknesses of a vampire. * 'Blessed Water: Like his progeny, the Alpha Vampire was vulnerable to blessed water; its touch was corrosive and painful to his undead skin. Edgar Frog exploited his knowledge of this weakness to finally destroy the Alpha Vampire; spraying him with water from a loose faucet and subsequently using his spiritual knowledge as an ordained reverend by speaking a prayer in Latin to sanctify the water and destroy the Alpha Vampire. Despite his age and purity of his blood, Peter appeared to have been just as vulnerable to blessed water as his lesser descendants; thus he was destroyed just as quickly and explosively. * ''Garlic'': Alpha Vulnerabilities * ''Blood Transfusion''': Trivia *Since the title of the trilogy makes a reference to the Lost Boys in J. M. Barrie's ''Peter Pan, it makes sense that the Alpha Vampire is also named Peter, as Peter Pan was the leader of the Lost Boys. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonist's Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased